Love in Christmas?
by the lale
Summary: With her parents in New Zealand, Lily spends her 6th year Christmas vacation in Hogwarts, where also, her mortal enemy, Potter, is staying. Will romance follow or just yelling and some broken hearts?


_My Dear Lily, _

_I'm sorry to say honey that we wont make it back from New Zealand for your Christmas vacation. Your Aunt Prudence is sick. We have to go there and take care of her. She's just recovering from that surgery last week. You know what a weak frail woman your aunt is and your father and I volunteered to go. So I'm sorry to say that you will have to be staying at Hogwarts this year. Your sister Petunia will be going to stay with her boyfriend, Vernon Dursley. I hope that you have a lovely Christmas. And Happy Birthday from your father and me. _

_Love,_

_Mum. _

"Why the gloomy face Lils?"

My attention returned to the noisy Great Hall. I looked up from the letter to see my best friend Emily. She was talking with her mouth full, something I've been accustomed to since 1st year. And then I saw the mash potatoes and gravy in her mouth. Not a pretty site, trust me.

"My parents. They are going to New Zealand this year," I said, checking the letter again.

"Well that's great Lils. New Zealand is lovely this time of the year," piped in my other friend, Paris.

"Na, I'm not going. They're already there and they have to take care of my sick aunt. I'm going to stay in Hogwarts," I put the letter back into the schoolbag and grabbed a dinner roll.

"Awww," my friends sympathized beside me but all I could do was pout. Its not that I haven't spent the holiday at Hogwarts. Actually, this will be my second time. But it's just that this time, none of my friends are going to stay. All of them were going either to Paris or Rome or some fun place. And I'm going to be stuck at the school all by myself. Don't get me wrong, I love school. But it's being kind of a pain these few months.

"Well at least you have some peace and quiet to yourself," said my friend Alice. "Where I'm going, I'll be nagged by cousins and nieces and nephews who all just happens to be five years old. So now, they can run, bite, scream and still not get blamed for it. But guess who has to baby-sit them? That's right me! Lucky me! I wish I was staying at Hogwarts."

Alice was going to her family reunion that takes place every single year and this time, they were all coming to her house. Alice has a bigger family than anyone could've imagined. She has more cousins than she can count or remember. Its going to be hell for her these couple of weeks.

"Ah, but we all know the real reason why you want to stay here in Hogwarts. I heard pretty prefect Frank is going to stay here," Emily said slyly.

Alice instantly blushed a deep scarlet. Every one of us knew that she had a crush on Frank Longbottom since the minute she set her eyes on him in first year. She fell hard for him, literally as well as figuratively. She tripped over a trunk while staring at him and fell flat on her face. Then, her knight in shining armor saved her. She's been going on about him for the past six years and still he hasn't asked her out.

"Oh shut it Emmy! So what if he's staying. But don't you think its kind of him? He's doing a charity fundraiser for those who have lost family because of you-know-who," her voice turned icy cold when she mentioned you-know-who. Everyone was afraid of him and the killing. He murdered Alice's father just last year.

"Oh honey," Paris took a hold of Alice's hand and comforted her. We all knew Alice was still getting over the murder. Her father worked for the ministry and murdered while fighting death eaters, or at least that's what we heard the gang that you-know-who controls are called.

"It's ok, Paris." Alice took a deep breathe and then said in a much more happier tone that was as forced as it could get, "So what is everyone wearing for the ball?"

The grand winter celebration ball was coming up soon. It was the night right before Christmas vacation starts, just a week away. And sadly, none of us have dates. But who the hell cares anyways right? It's just a ball. Well at least that's what I keep telling myself.

"Um, I don't know. I'm thinking of that sky blue gown I got in Rome last year. Its really nice you know. But I'm also of thinking of wearing the red one. That one is really shiny and goes really well with my pink lip-gloss," and on she goes about fashion. Emmy knows more about fashion and makeup than anybody in the world. It's a miracle she hasn't failed any of her classes yet although she's stepping on thin ice in potions. We all know she's smart, just doesn't apply herself to her tasks.

Paris rolled her eyes and said, "Ok, Emmy! I think that's enough. I mean I've heard you talk about those two robes since the minute the ball was announced. Its like its your first ball in all of Hogwarts."

"Well if you think about it my dear Paris, it is for us. Its usually limited to 7th years but this year, they have extended the invitation because Teen Witch will be there reporting on it. Can you believe that? Teen Witch! I have every single copy of that magazine in my house," there was a sparkle in Emmy's eyes as she went on and on about Teen Witch. All three of us rolled our eyes and listened, as we have for the last week since the ball was announced.

"OW! What was that for Alice?" yelled Emmy. Alice had hit her on the head with her potion's book. It was a rather thick book.

"That, Emmy, was for saying the same exact thing for the last week! Can you think about nothing beyond this ball?" an irritated Alice said.

"Well… I guess there's that Hogsmeade trip this weekend. If I don't wear the red or the blue, maybe I can go there and get a new robe and definitely some-" seeing both Alice, Paris and me taking out our books, Emmy stopped her chatter and giggled. "Oh cheer up people! It's Christmas. We're teenagers. We must think of balls and boys."

"I've heard just about enough of balls," I said, taking a sip of my pumpkin juice.

"Well then! Lets talk about boys!" we all groaned as Emmy voiced those words. The other thing Emmy loved besides clothes are boys. "Oh you guys, don't give me that look. I bet none of you have a date for the ball yet. Am I correct?"

She knew she was without even asking that question. None of us had a boyfriend, what with Alice still swooning over Frank, Paris too occupied with Quidditch to have a relationship and me just having broken up with Seth.

Seeing the look on our faces that we were all about to murder her, Emmy continued in that oh so sweet voice of hers, "Well guess what? I have a date! I know its kind of sudden but he just asked me this afternoon. And he is…"

We were all leaning in to hear her better. Emmy was known to be a flirt but she never really had too many dates. She said guys bored her after a few hours.

"Well come on! Spit it out already. You cant just tell us you have a date and not who! That's unfair Emmy!" I told her. I didn't care everyone around us heard.

"Calm down Lils," now she was being calm and innocent, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. I knew she wanted to tell us, but was playing the innocent just to get us excited. I knew her for too long. She still had that sparkle in her eyes and her hands were shaking slightly. "Well it just so happens to be the infamous… Sirius Black!"

At first, I thought he was behind us so she yelled his name. When I looked back, he wasn't there. Looking rather confused, I turned back to her.

"What do you mean?" asked Paris, nearly screaming. "You are going to the ball with _the_ Sirius Black!"

"Yep!"

"On Merlin's grave! I can't believe this! You and Black?" I was screaming too but I didn't care. This news was too big to be quiet about.

"Great Lils, shout a bit louder and I bet Dumbodore could hear."

"Well it's not my fault. You cant just drop news like that on us," I defended myself. Paris was nearly standing from her seat.

"I think it's wonderful," came Alice's voice. She was always the most calm and reasonable, unless it came to Frank. Then she was as crazy as any one of us.

"I know! I can't believe my luck. He asked me in potions when we were paired up and I nearly burned our cauldron right through the table. I cursed at the cauldron and he actually laughed! His fan club were staring daggers at me but I didn't really give about them cause they would be dead if they set a hand on me," Emmy had a violent nature. If you got her mad, she would kill you in two strokes.

Once, in second year, the marauders pulled a prank on her and ruined her very favorite robe that her grandmother sewed for her. That was the only time I've ever seen her so mad. She made all of them apologize and hanged them from their foot in the common room until dawn where she let them all down, but only after she dyed all their clothes pink and taped their underwear around the common room. They never dared to pull a prank on her since.

"So anyways, after potions, he asked me to the ball! I totally said yes, but in a breezy manner. I mean even though he did ruin my favorite robe, I guess I could let the past be the past especially if he's so hot!" I saw the smile on her face and the twinkle in her eyes. I couldn't help but feel happy for her, even though I knew Black was as damn near trouble as you could get.

"Now, we all must go to Hogsmeade this weekend to buy me some makeup and new robes definitely!" we all laughed. She had more clothes and makeup than Hogsmeade itself.

After dinner, we all set out for the library. Ever since the start of the year and after OWLs we had harder classes, suppose to be preparing us for NEWTs but let me just tell you that that's a year away! Entering the library, we chose our usual table in the back surrounded by transfiguration stuff since it is the subject we all seem to be having a bit of trouble in.

"Ok, so where to start first?" asked Paris as she pulled out all the homework we had. It was near vacation time and they were packing us down with loads of work.

"I think I want to start with the potions stuff. I mean we do have our little potions master here…" said Emmy pointing at me.

"Flattery will get you nowhere near my homework so you can copy," I said firmly as I pulled my work out.

"We might as well start with Transfiguration since we are in that particular section," as Alice cut through our bickering.

"I suppose so," we all gave a huge sigh. We all simply sucked at Transfiguration.

"Well then, did anyone start the huge essay McGonagall assigned us? Or the practicing of trying to make a book appear out of thin air? Or that long research paper to turn objects into animals and back? Please raise your hand so we can identify you and copy your work," said Paris as she looked through all her assignments. Emmy pouted and gave a huge sigh. She hated work. Alice just shook her head and started looking for a piece of parchment to start the 6 feet essay.

"Well I did finish the large essay this afternoon while you people were off watching those stupid Marauders making fun of Snape. And I am almost done with the animal transfiguration essay. Just a couple more inches. I'm still practicing making that book appear. I'm almost good at it. Just need the cover. It keeps on appearing and then disappearing right after I finish the spell. I think it has something to do with my wand movements. I finished that long potions essay too, you know the one that you guys gave up on yesterday because you didn't get it and are still missing 3 feet of. And I also finished making that disappearing potion. Which, may I remind you all, is due on Monday. It works. I tried it on myself and I happen to find out that Snape wears pink underwear," when they heard that, they all stared at me in amazement. I just shook my head of the embarrassment and said, "Don't ask. That charms essay is due, which I've done and also the practice, which I've done. Did you guys do the reading? He said he was going to quiz us on it next week. Oh and by the way, in defense against the dark arts, the professor's long essay on curses and defense curses are due in a week. I finished that yesterday. And then the-"

"Oh bloody hell, Lils, will you stop already? I think I've heard enough about this. My head is going to pop if you keep going," said Emmy whose head was nestled in her hands. She was looking as if she was going to be sick.

"What was the ancient runes homework Lils?" asked Alice from across the table. Emmy gave an irritable scream but was muffled by her hand over her mouth. "Oh come on Emmy, I gotta know. Its due tomorrow and I haven't even started!"

"Um, just to translate five pages in the book," I said, not even bothering to look up from my work on arithmetic.

Alice gave a nod of her head and went back to work. Emmy was still sitting there, head in her arms as she silently shrieked to herself and muttered something about killing the teachers. Don't worry; she does that all the time. It's like a daily ritual she does right before attacking the homework. Paris was, however, looking out the window into the Quidditch field.

"Ok! All done!" said Emmy cheerfully as she raised her head from her arms. Upon seeing Paris and an opportunity to delay working, she asked, "What are you staring at Paris?"

Paris blushed at hearing her name and turned around from the Quidditch field. Emmy however, rushed forward to the window and checked outside. "Well well… looks like our Paris has a little itty bitty crush on someone, now don't you think?" teased Emmy.

"What?" that brought me back to life from the constant scribbling as I hurried over to the window where stood Paris blushing violently red and looking as about to chop off Emmy's head.

Emmy however, paid no attention as she stared after the figures outside. I caught a whiff of messy black hair and knew exactly what was going on. Potter! Its not that I dislike him or anything… its just that I hate him! That person annoys the hell out of me. After cursing under my breath, I saw that he was flying around on that stupid broom of his. Flying with him was his best friend Sirius Black, who our Emmy snatched a date from. As I looked around, I saw that there were two souls in the stands cheering them on. Prefect Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"Oh god, it's them again. I guess they're practicing Quidditch for the game tomorrow. Slytherin against Gryffindor, although I think its gonna be a tough battle, and not just with the two houses," said Alice who came up behind us. "It's suppose to snow heavily tonight and tomorrow, the field will be covered with snow."

"Yep. I hope we do well. Although I don't know since Slytherin did get a new chaser and I heard he's really good," said Paris who was on the Quidditch team. She played keeper and does a damn well job at it if I say so myself, even though she didn't make captain this year. The job was taken by the most hated Potter!

"So which one do you have the crush on?" I asked as I watched Sirius and Potter throw the Quaffle back and forth as if playing catch.

Paris blushed scarlet again.

"Hmm… I bet it's the infamous Potter now isn't it? I saw the way you were looking at him during the last match. You got yourself almost knocked out of your broom because of that," teased Emmy, which caused Paris' blush turn from scarlet to looking like it was on fire.

"POTTER?" I yelled in surprise. Madame Prince looked over at me and gave me a death glare but I didn't care. Did one of my best friends just declare that she liked my worst enemy?

"Shh Lils. We don't want to be kicked out. I still need to find a book for the potions essay," hissed Alice.

"Sorry," I said not feeling a bit sorry at all. "I just can't believe it. You really fancy him Paris?"

Paris was looking down at her shoes now and making it seem like there was something pretty exciting going on with her laces. "Well…" she mumbled. Paris was always bold and brave. She had high scruples and never really backed down from anything. Smart and athletic, she was the tomboy of the group. She never ever mumbled!

"Oh don't embarrass her more Lils. We all know it. Merlin, I'm even in love with him if it wasn't for Black. He is damn hot, if I do say so myself!" declared Emmy as she smiled her ecstatic smile.

"Ewwwww….Am I hearing my best friends declare how hot and how much they fancy my worst enemy? Please tell me it's a dream!" I whimpered.

"Oh please Lils, we all know you secretively like Potter too," said Alice. I glared at her for saying that. They've been declaring I fancied him since the first time I stood up to him and argued.

"Well maybe Lils isn't all that in love with pretty boy Potter but Paris here sure as hell is. I think we should set up a date now don't you?" asked Emmy while resting her hands on Paris' shoulders. Paris looked like she was about to really grab up the books in front of her and kill Emmy.

"Emmy, if you dare do such a thing, I should start packing now in order to leave for Azakaban because of strangling you with my bear hands."

"Oh don't worry Paris, I wont do such a thing. But if you really fancy him, then ask him out, even if he is Lils' mortal enemy," said Emmy as she looked over the top of Paris' head at me.

"Are you kidding me? If I dare ask him out, his whole fan club will kill me," joked Paris.

"True," I said. "But what the hell do you and the rest of the girls in Hogwarts see in that bastard anyways?"

"Well where shall we start?" pondered Emmy as her hand went to finger her chin as if deep in thought. "It could be that he's so devilishly handsome. He has that wicked grin that makes any girl melt at his feet…"

"And those chocolate brown eyes that makes you drown in them," added Alice.

"Or maybe it's that irresistible messy head of black hair that makes you want to run your fingers through them," said Paris as if she was there with him now.

"And he is so tall. I heard he is more than 6 feet. And the way he would look down at you as if you were the only one. Then you must stand on tippy-toes to kiss him," said Emmy as if in a dream.

"And he's so wonderfully charming. He knows the right thing to say anytime!"

"And he's so smart! He's even smarter than our Lily here and he doesn't even try as hard," which made me scowl at Alice who said it.

"And I heard he's so rich too. His father is one of the top aurors and his family has an inheritance that passes down generation after generation, which is worth billions of galleons," said Emmy.

"And he has a wonderful sense of humor, pulling all those pranks!"

"And did you see his body! All that playing of Quidditch did him loads of good."

"Ok! I get it. Stop talking about Potter. He isn't that hot or that smart and those pranks could've hurt someone. He is a bastard who cares for nobody's feelings. He thinks he rules the school and is as arrogant as hell. He's a flirt who has a different girlfriend every week since 4th year. He's lazy and doesn't try hard at school. He bullies people who can't defend themselves like those poor first years. And he…" I took a deep breath as I continued. Even remembering what he did made my throat close up. "He made me cry in front of the whole student body!"

"Now Lils, you cant hold him for something that he did in first year. He changed a lot since then," said Paris as she stared wistfully out the window again. Potter was now laughing with his friends. They've landed and were picking up some snow that was still left on the stands and starting a snowball fight.

"Ah, I wish I could join them there," said Emmy as she looked out there too.

"Well do you wanna Emmy?" asked Paris as she turned her attention back to the people in the room.

"Sure! Lets go! Come on people, time for some fun in the snow!" the librarian gave Emmy a glare and yelled.

"OUT ALL OF YOU OUT!"

Silently, we packed out bags and headed out of the library. In the corridors, Emmy gave a huge happy smile to us, "Ok, come on. Get your scarves and cloaks and gloves cause we're going out to play in the snow."

Upon seeing my disapproving look, Alice chipped in, "Come on Lils. Its almost break time and we wont be seeing each other for a long time."

The only person who can get me to do anything was probably Alice. "Oh fine!" I said and we walked happily to the Gryffindor Tower to change. No doubt, Emmy has plans in mind to hook Paris up with Potter. Somehow, that caused butterflies in her stomach.

_uiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiui_

Ok, so this is my first actual Harry Potter fic. Please please review. Helpful critisim is needed since this does need a lot of help and work. But in the next chappie, its all going to be great fun in the snow... and maybe some Marauders will get involved...


End file.
